


Reunions

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artist Castiel, Bad Parenting, Beta Chuck, Big Brother Dean, Chuck is actually Chuck Novak, Didn't know how to tag him, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas's dad tries to reconcile with his son.</p><p>Cas calls Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaayyy, 'nother chapter. 
> 
> I actually have the next story mostly done, should I post it today or wait until night tomorrow??

"Dad?"

Cas stared at his father who was sitting next to Sam with the dogs next to them.

"Hey Castiel."

Cas lowered the bat, "H-How? How did you find out where I lived? Why are you here? Did mom send you?"

His dad rose, "No one sent me, your mother doesn't know I'm here." His dad ran a hand down his face and sighed, "Look, I know that your mother has been...-"

"A bitch? A two-timing bitch that threatened my mate and almost ended our relationship?"

Cas's dad nodded, "Yes... That. Your mother has some... Issues-"

"Do you know what she's been doing?"

"I do, I want to make up-"

Cas got pissed, "There's no making up for her actions dad! She deliberately went behind me and my mates back and did a background check on him. She told me information that she hadn't had the right too and makes my mate feel like fucking shit and when I asked for help she fucking twists things and ensures she has a way of seeing her grandpup when she doesn't even deserve too! What would you do in my position dad!? I almost lost my whole fucking world because of her."

Sam had already ran away and went to where Dean was sleeping, waking him up.

"De. De! Cassie's yelling at a man. He's scaring me."

Dean rubbed his eyes, "W-What? Who is he yelling at?"

Dean looked at Sam's scared face, "He keeps calling him dad, De."

Dean's face scrunched and he pulled himself from the bed, taking Sam's hand.

"C'mon, lets go see what's going on Sammy."

They walked down the hall to where there was yelling.

Dean saw Cas yelling at a man. The pup kicked hard.

"Cas? What's going on?"

The two men turned to him and Sam, one face full of rage, one full of desperation.

"Dean-"

The other guy Cas was yelling at stepped forward, holding his hand out, "Hi. You must be Castiels mate. I'm Chuck, his father."

Dean frowned and stepped back, rejecting the offered hand.

"I see."

"Well no offense buddy but your wife's already made my life hell, I don't need you to too."

Chuck nodded and sighed, "I am truly sorry for my wife. She has a... Odd mindset."

Dean scoffed.

Chuck nodded and turned back to Cas who still looked pissed but had a handle on his rage, "Look Castiel. I want to right at least some of Naomi's wrong. The money you borrowed, you don't need to pay us back. And I understand if you don't want us in your pups life."

Cas glanced at Dean, who shrugged. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Dad, I miss you. I miss Gabriel, Michael. All of you but when I had told of what I wanted to do, mom didnt support me and you just followed mom's lead. She didn't like that I didn't have her traditional views, that I was going my own way. The only one who ever supported me in our family was Gabriel but we lost contact because he was too afraid to do what he believes in, scared of what mom would do. I don't want my kid to grow up like that. She's going to be raised knowing that Omegas, Alphas, and Betas are all equal, no matter what. I know mom isn't going to approve of that and I don't want her trying to push her views on my pup. But I love you guys and I do miss you but I just can't have mom's views going against my own."

His dad nodded, "Gabriel is living on his own now, he separated from the family, like you. I have his number if you want it. We miss you too son, your mother, she's never going to change. Everyone else misses you a lot though and want you to contact us again,despite your mother. We all kind of just let your mother have her thing."

Cas nodded, "I would love to have Gabriel's number. I would love to have contact with you and the others but my views are never going to change and neither with my pups."

Chuck nodded and wrote the number down, along with a few others, "That's fine. Just keep in contact with us. We want to know how you are doing. I wrote all of the numbers down for everyone, including my own. I hope you will let us back in sometime and we get to meet the pup when she comes out."

"Maybe. I'll keep in touch dad..."

Chuck nodded and headed towards the door, "It was nice to meet you Dean, Sam. Goodbye Castiel." Then Cas showed him to the door.

Cas sighed and looked down at the numbers of all his siblings. A hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to look back.

Dean smiled at him, "So who's Gabriel?"

Cas smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes Gabe, it'd be awesome to see you again and catch up."

"Yes, I do and he's amazing."

"I still paint, I actually sell artwork now, making a name for myself... Yes he supports me in it."

"When are you available?"

"Dean doesn't work right now since he's six months pregnant. Too far along."

A chuckle and sigh, "Thank you, we're excited. So Tuesday?"

"Alright, see you then."

Cas hung up and was smiling brightly.

Dean laid the hand towel he was using to dry his hands down, walking over to Cas.

"Well?"

Cas smiled up at Dean, pulling him closer, "Gabriel is still Gabriel, even after all this time. He's coming Tuesday, if that is alright? I think you'll like him."

Dean nodded, "That's fine. I'm glad he's coming, you are so happy."

Cas stood up and kissed him, "I was closest with Gabe, he understood me best. We were very close before I left home to do what I wanted. We lost contact but I am very glad to have spoken to him again."

Dean nodded and kissed him, "Though, I think we need to instill in Sam harder that opening doors to straByers is very bad. That is the second time and what if it wasn't your dad and it was someone bad?"

Cas nodded, "We will."

Dean smiled, "Is your father an Alpha? He seems more... Relaxed than your mom on views."

Cas nodded, "He's a Beta, my mom's the Alpha. My mom's always had a too tight of grip on her views of Omegas so they never really clicked. Her and my dad found each other and he could actually stand her and her ridiculous views. Though, he is more relaxed on them but he usually just follows my mom's ways."

Dean nodded, "Well it'll be nice to actually meet a family member that won't criticize me."

"Gabriel... He's something alright. But he's awesome."

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Tuesday came Cas was lit with energy.

It was contagious and had Dean smiling with him.

When the doorbell rang, things stopped.

Cas straightened himself and answered the door.

He was pulled in a hug.

"Cassie. It's so nice to see you again. Glad mom's views never dampered your spirit."

Cas laughed and patted Gabriel's back, "It is nice to see you Too Gabe. Good to know you finally went your own way."

Gabriel let him go and punched his shoulder, laughing, "Wasn't going to let my baby brother show me up. That just wouldn't do."

Cas laughed and let Gabriel inside.

"Dean is with Sam, I suppose."

Gabriel slapped his back, "Well go get him! I need to meet the guy who stole my baby brother away."

"I didn't steal, he willingly came."

Cas and Gabe looked towards the kitchen, Dean walking in.

"Got a mouth. Of course you'd get the sassy one, nice."

Dean frowned and crossed his arms, stopping in front of the two.

Gabe rose his hands, "Didn't mean no disrespect. I'm not my mother. Just always knew Cassie here would get a free kindered Omega. Glad he did. Always thought he'd get to absorbed into his painting to find a mate."

Dean nodded, "Thanks? I think."

Gabriel smiled, "I'm Gabriel, Cassies older brother. Nice to meet you Dean, congratulations on your pup."

"Thank you."

Cas moved behind Dean, hand resting on his lower back, "Are you staying for dinner Gabriel?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Sure bro."

The three walked farther in the house, the dogs running in and barking at Gabriel.

"Harley, Lacey. Stop it. He's okay."

Gabriel bent down and pet them, the dogs stop barking.

"I'm going to make dinner." Dean unraveled himself from Cas and walked to the kitchen.

Cas led Gabe to the living room, "Is it only you and Dean in this house?"

Cas shook his head no, "Deans little brother stays with us too. Deans his guardian, been for two years."

The two sat down on the couch, "What happened to his parents?"

"Uh," Cas looked towards the kitchen and back to Gabriel, "it's really complicated, really. His parents were in a bad car accident, died there."

Gabriel nodded, "I see. At least he got you Cassie."

Cas nodded, "Ya... I'm the lucky one to have him though."

Gabriel punched Cas's arm, "Look at you! All head over heels in love!"

Cas grinned, "Ya, whatever Gabriel. You got an Omega? Beta?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Still browsin'."

Cas nodded.

"Dinner's ready. Would you get Sam Cas? I'm gonna feed the dogs."

Cas nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around nine when Gabriel decided to head home, "I should really get going. It was nice to see you again Cassie, nice to meet you Dean and Sam. Hope to see you guys more?"

Cas stood up and walked him to the door, "Definetly."

Gabriel nodded and left.


End file.
